The Lake
by TheAmazingEngland
Summary: Matthew is deathly scared of water, especially lakes, so what happens when Matthew's dad decides to have a family vacation to a lake? I suck at summaries so just take a look. :)
1. Chapter 1

It was deep, dark and murky. Nothing could be seen as Matthew was dragged farther and farther from the surface. He could no longer hold his breath. His legs thrashed around, but the force that dragged him down still pulled his throat and lungs. They burned as the water filled his lungs, he looked up at the darkening surface. He felt at peace, his limbs started to feel heavy like lead, his eyelids like sandbags started to drift shut.

Matthew's eyes snapped open, he quickly sat up in his bed gasping for air. He was having the dream again. He drowns not able to wake up till it's killed him. He forced himself to coughed until he coughed up a small amount of water into his hands. When he had that dream he would wake up with water in his lungs. Matthew swung his legs over the bed and stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. His deep blue eyes with their normal flecks of purple were dull. His soft curly hair was a mess. He looked over at his school uniform, before walking to the bathroom. He placed his thin fingers on the smooth wood of the drawer opening it slowly. The blonde grabbed a small razor he pulled out a sterile wipe and sterilized it, before dragging it across his skin on his left arm. Just to make sure he was still there and not in a dream. As the dull pain could be felt, he sighed in relief. The red crimson blood started to drip down his arm. As he cut himself a few more times he reached for the faucet, but changed his mind and grabbed a sterile wipe and used that instead.

"Matthew are you almost ready for school?"

"Um yeah just freshening up."

"'Kay I'm going to work, you're going to have to walk today."

Ever since Matthew's mom died, he had lived with his father. He didn't know anything of his mother, she died when he was about two and a half. All photos were kept away, her name and age,and even her appearance were all a mystery. Whenever he asked about his mom, his dad would end the conversation. His dad wasn't much of a dad, more of someone who looked over him while he wasn't at school. His dad mostly was out on business or meeting some girl at a hotel. They both kept to themselves.

The Canadian walked over to his school uniform. The last day of 10th grade. After today he could put it away and go about his life, until the next year of course. He quickly pulled on his trousers, and shirt then his blazer, completing the school uniform. Matthew quickly ran down the stairs and slipped on his old pair of navy converse and headed out the door.

Third period. Matthew sat in his seat, scribbling doodles on a piece of paper as the teacher rambled. The blonde just tuned her out, scribbling a couple lines here and there.

"Hey cool drawing." said a voice "Are you going to take art next year?"

Matthew came out of his trance like state, and looked up and saw a boy with white hair and beautiful crimson red eyes, his pale skin was flawless.

"Um thank you." Matthew said, "No, I'm not really that into art."

"I'm Gilbert, what's your name?"

"Matthew."

"Matthew, awesome name, well not as awesome as mine." he said "Oh by the way, you're in my seat, you might want to go to your next class."

Matthew stood up waving to the stranger and on to his next class. As he entered his fourth period he looked at his drawing. A lake, with giant trees surrounding, it was pretty realistic. He quickly tucked it into his binder and sat down in his seat.

"Maple!" it was gone "Kumikiku where are you?"

Matthew looked under his bed and through his sheets. In his closet, and through his clothes but his stuffed polar bear Kumajiro was nowhere in sight. The blonde felt a small panic attack coming on.  
"Hey Matt, you okay?" His father asked walking in the room

"No, I can't f-find Kumajiro."

"He's in the car." The man said pointing out the window "We're going on a little vacation."

Matthew followed his dad out to the car. He then slowly hopped into the car, buckling his seatbelt for the possibly long journey. Matthew discovered he had fallen asleep for a while during the trip, and he looked at his surroundings. It stayed quiet for a while, before Matthew pondered where they were heading.

"Dad?" Matthew asked "Where exactly are we going?"

"We're going to a lake house that belonged to your grandmother, it was given to me when she died."

Matthew swallowed, a lake house, water. He had always been afraid of water, there was no known reasons behind his fear. Yet in his dreams, an invisible force dragged him down. Until it got to the point he could feel the burning of the water cascading down his throat. Causing him to wake up and cough a small amount of water out of his lungs.

The blonde looked out of his window, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. The car jostled a bit as the road turned into a dirt road. An unreadable sign stood on the side of the road.

"We're here."

They took a small turn before coming to a large lake. It was a bit foggy as they pulled up to a cabin. Matthew's dad stopped the car, turning the keys and pulling them out of the ignition. The two men stepped out of the car, Matthew's dad handed him his stuffed polar bear and told him to go play outside for a bit. It wasn't his idea of fun, but Matthew did as he was told. He clutched Kumajiro a little tighter as he walked onto a dock. Matthew then sat down on a lawn chair that had been left at the dock. He looked out across the water, he felt like he was being watched. His paranoia seeping into his thoughts, as he looked around the lake. A bit more across the lake he could see a boy in a bright red jacket. The boy was kicking a stone in front of one of the neighboring lake houses. The boy turned, and looked at Matthew for a bit before waving. Matthew waved back.

"Matthew!"

"Yes?"

"Come unpack."

The Canadian sat in his room, it had a window facing the lake which he immediately shut the curtain on. He sat on his bed, bored, the alarm said four o'clock. He could still go outside if he wanted to, maybe he could make a friend for once in his life.

He changed from his school clothes to jeans and a red maple leaf hoodie. He tossed his clothes in the laundry. He picked up Kumajiro off the bed, and carried him down the stairs. He then slipped on his shoes and headed out the door. The boy was still there, but he was tossing stones so they jumped over the water before plopping in and sinking into the dark water.

"Hey!" Matthew said as loud as he could waving.

"Hey."

Matthew walked around the bend in the lake, over to the boy. He looked at the boy thinking that he look vaguely familiar. The boy started smiling.

"Mattie, I didn't know you would be the awesome me's neighbor."

"Hi Gilbert." he said "I didn't expect you to be here either."

"We are going to be like best friends!" Gilbert looked down at Kumajiro "Who is this?"

"Oh, um this is Kumajiro, I uh...have panic attacks unless I have him." Matthew confessed

"Cool, you want to meet my little buddy?"

"Sure."

Gilbert reached up into his thick, white hair and pulled out a little yellow ball of fluff. He held it out to the Canadian, Matthew smiled as he looked at the little bird.

"This is my buddy Gilbird."

Gilbird flew from Gilbert's hand into Matthew's hair, causing him to stay pretty still. Gilbert just laughed a bit. Matthew reached up with one hand with a finger extended. The other hand clutched Kumajiro. He placed his finger against the birds stomach. Gilbird hopped onto his finger, he slowly brought it to eye level. He handed it back to Gilbert, who put the bird on his shoulder.

The door of Gilbert's house opened and a boy with slicked-back, blonde hair stepped out. "Gilbert Opa would like you to come in now."

"Okay." Gilbert replied rolling his crimson eyes

"No he means now."

"Okay Ludwig, don't get your panties in a twist." he turned back to Matthew "See ya tomorrow, Birdie."

Matthew watched as Gilbert walked up to his house, and shutting the door behind him. He sighed, as he stood there he heard a splash in the water. Without looking he turned and dashed to his house.

****

Authors note: I have such bad writers block so my doctor who fic will be a while...Anyways this story I felt in the mood for paranoid canada horror story thing. First chapters are always confusing for me...Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert sat up from his bed, he looked over at his alarm clock. Five fifteen. He still had some time to waste and he probably wasn't going to fall back asleep, knowing him. He lazily threw his legs over the side of the bed, tossing the white sheets back and ran his hand over it so it looked halfway decent. He walked over to the light switch flipping it on, he walked to his closet and threw on a pair jeans and a t-shirt.

"Come on Gilbird."

The small bird chirped and followed him into the hall. He opened the door to the linen closet, and grabbed the broom that sat inside the door. Gilbert removed the single tile from the ceiling, and jumped up to pull down the ladder. He then quickly climbed up, Gilbird following.

He turned, pulling the ladder up and placing the tile back. He walked over to the curtains throwing them open, allowing the cloudy morning light to slowly drift in. Giving Gilbert a bit of warmth that lingered for a bit, he turned a button on the radio. It sat by the window and he turned up the music, then deciding it wasn't worth it, he turned it off. He walked away from the window over to a rocking chair in the corner. By a bunch of boxes he never touched, but he was bored so today he decided to look in the boxes. Gilbert's grandfather told him they belonged to the person who lived there before. He peeled off the old yellowed tape from the top of the box, and peered in the open box. On the very top was a scroll.

"What is this?" He pulled it out of the box. "A map?"

Gilbert held a old yellowed map in his hands, he placed a hand on the end of the roll gently tugging opening it.

The map showed where Gilbert's house, Matthew's house, the road into the town, but on the far side of the lake was a house. Gilbert didn't recall ever seeing this house, he put it off telling himself that it probably got torn down or something. He then put it down on the floor and sorted through the stuff again. He pulled out a small trunk, something a little girl would keep dolls in. Yet it was locked, he sifted through the box, but didn't find the key. Gilbert placed that next to the map. He then pulled out a family picture one person was ripped out, he put it down with the rest of the stuff. He then reached into the bottom of the box, pulling out a necklace with half of a charm. Shrugging, he quickly put it in his pocket and looked at his phone for the time. His grandfather would be waking up soon. Gilbert then left the stuff on the floor, grabbing Gilbird. He started to exit the attic.

Matthew jumped up, his skin was glistening with sweat. His breath was uneven and jagged. He had the dream again, but this time the thing pushed him up to the surface. Teasing him with fresh air, before dragging him down again. As he died he heard the laughter of a girl.

He slowed his breathing the best he could and shakily pulled himself out of bed. Coughing up a bit of water, as he searched under his bed for Kumajiro. Matthew pulled the bear out from under the bed, and held him close to him. Breathing in his scent, the bear smelled of herbs.

"Kuma, why were you under the bed." he asked still a bit shaky "Gilbert wanted to hang out today, and we can't just ditch him."

The bear stared back at Matthew silently. His shiny black bead eyes just looked back at the Canadian. Matthew sighed and changed into his day clothes, before heading down the kitchen.

"Morning Matthew."

"Mornin' Birdie."

Matthew stopped in the door frame of the kitchen. Gilbert was sitting at the table with Matthew's father. He slowly walked to the table, and pulled out his chair, sitting down. His father slid a plate of pancakes over to him along with maple syrup. Matthew slowly took a bite of his pancake.

"Well Matthew, I'm going to work now." Matthew's dad stood up turning to Gilbert. "Whatever you do. Don't get my boy into trouble."

"Yes sir!" Gilbert said standing up placing his hand to his forehead. "You can count on me sir!"

Matthew's father left, rolling his eyes at the albino. Gilbert sat down smiling, as soon as the door shut, he bursted out laughing.

"So Birdie, what do you want to do today?" He asked raising a finger to his eye to wipe away a tear.

"I don't know." He said. "Anything as long as we don't go swimming."

"Since you're new to the place, you want to go exploring?"

"Maybe."

Matthew stood up picking up his plate and he put it in the sink. He gingerly moved aside the cream curtain and looked out side. The lake was covered in a eerie fog, and he could have swore he saw a girl in the water watching him. Matthew quickly shut the drape, and turned around.

"You alright?" Gilbert asked smiling.

"Yeah." Matthew lied. "Ready to go."

"Hell yeah!" He said, grabbing the Canadian's hand. "Come on Birdie."

Gilbert dragged the smaller boy outside, door slamming quickly behind them. The albino slowed down a bit, and turned to Matthew.

"Um Gil..."

"Yes Birdie?" Matthew coughed, and signaled to his hand. "Oh sorry, come on this way,"

Gilbert turned and started walking. Matthew sighed, he felt eyes on him. He started jogging, and finally caught up with Gilbert.

"Oh and by the way, you're kinda cute when you blush." Matthew blushed a deep shade of red. "See?" Gilbert said smiling

The two boys walked through the woods a bit, the fog made it hard to see far away. The blonde looked around, when he heard a noise he jumped. Matthew could feel it watching him, following him with it's eyes not letting him out of it's sight, it was everywhere...Gilbert skipped ahead a bit, leaving Matthew to start walking a little faster to keep up. Gilbert asked him a few times if he was okay, or if he needed to go back. Matthew told his friend he was fine and could continue the tour. Gilbert turned to the shorter boy and nudged him a bit.

"This is the cemetery, no ones buried here anymore." he said sitting on one of the tombstones. "But who would want to buried here anyway?"

The gravestones were covered in a thin layer of moss. There was a weeping angel doubled over a gravestone, way at the far end of the cemetery hidden amongst the fog. There wasn't any headstones close to it, which probably was an unnecessary observation. Gilbert signaled for them to move on, they headed farther down. The path led out of the cemetery, farther into the forest. They came to a rope tied to a tree that hung over the water.

"This is the best swimming spot." Gilbert said pointing to the water. "The water is fairly deep so it's great."

Matthew swallowed, making a mental checklist. Rule number one, don't use the rope swing. Gilbert motioned for him to come along, as they walked farther down the path. As they continued on, Matthew looked into the woods he could see a board leaning against a tree.

"Gilbert." He whispered tugging on the boy's sleeve. "What's that over there?"

"I don't know." he said looking at the scene. "Let's check it out!"  
Gilbert started heading in that direction.

"Gil please!" Matthew said, standing in front of the albino.

"Come on Birdie, don't be scared." he said, grabbing the boy's hand. He started dragging him to the ruins. "It's not that scary."

They walked up to the pile of rubble. There was a half of a house. The edges were charred and black wood littered the scene.

"Come on." Gilbert said, still dragging Matthew behind him.

They walked into what was left of the front door into the roofless ruins. The upstairs and it's contents were laying strewn across the floor, rotting. Something shiny swung back in forth, hanging from one of the floor beams. Gilbert dropped Matthew's hand, Matthew took the chance to slowly make his way across the floor. He reached up and slipped whatever it was off the beam. He looked at it, it started to feel hot to the point where the Canadian dropped it. Gilbert walked over to him.

"What happened." He said picking up the necklace, and trying to look at the Canadian's hand.

"Um y-yeah, perfectly fine!" Matthew said, yanking his hand away from the albino.

Gilbert held out the necklace. Then pulled the necklace he had in his pocket into view. He held the two together, together they made a maple leaf.

"We need to go to my house now."

"Why?" Matthew questioned.

"Because, this is weird."

Gilbert pulled Matthew up the ladder, the radio was still quietly playing music in the background. Gilbert dragged the shorter boy over to the pile of stuff on the floor. Sitting down, Gilbert sifted through the pile till he found the map and opened it. He quickly placed what he could on the edges, to keep it from rolling shut. He slammed his hand on the spot where the unmarked house was.

"GILBERT SHUT UP!" awkward silence...

"Sorry Opa!" Gilbert said. "Maybe that was a little loud."

"Okay, now what do you want to show me?" Matthew asked.

"See here?" he said pointing. "We're here, we were there, I found this necklace here, that one was there."

"So?"

"Nothing I just thought it was weird." Gilbert said laughing.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, I hate you!"

"Yeah, Ich lieb dich auch Birdie." He said laughing again, holding back Matthew. Who was trying to attack him for making him come to his house.

They sat there for awhile. Matthew silently pulled Kumajiro out of his front pocket. He held him up to his chest, burying his nose in the polar bears soft fur.

"Who is this?" Gilbert asked. "We really didn't get to introduce ourselves yesterday."

"This is Kumajiro." Said Matthew holding him up. "I always forget his name so I call him Kuma."

"That's cute." Gilbert said smirking. "I'm bored, lets do something."

"Like what?" Matthew asked.

"You wanna go into town?" he asked. "I have an extra bike."

"I guess." the Canadian said. "But we have to be back before dark!"

Matthew remembered his dreams always seem to take place when it's dark and foggy, he shivered.

Gilbert hopped onto his bike and led the way, with Matthew following close behind. They rode about three miles before reaching the town. It was pretty much deserted, there were a few people shopping, and some kids at the playground. Gilbert stopped at the library, hopping off his bike. Matthew did the same, the two of them walked into the building. They walked up the stairs and into the area where the library books were.

"I'm gonna go find a book." Gilbert said, winking and raising his eyebrows a bit. "I'll be over there."

Matthew blushed a bit. "Okay, I'll be over there."

The two went their separate ways. Gilbert to the adult books and Matthew to the normal books. Matthew ran his hands over the books, looking for a book of his interest. Being curious, he picked up a book on sexual orientation. Matthew was one of those people who really didn't know if they were straight or not. He read through it, at the end was a survey he mentally checked off the boxes. He qualified for a lot, except anything to do with animals, ew.

'What am I?'

Author's note: THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER. Anyway thank you for reading even though this was slightly confusing. BTW I made the preview pic don't use without permission.

REVIEW PLEASE


	3. Chapter 3

Matthew sat on the library floor, puzzled. He was still trying to decide if he was homosexual, bisexual, or hetrosexual. He had feelings for Gilbert, so he quickly could cross off straight. Matthew continued to add up points as he retook the test.

"What're you readin' Birdie?" Gilbert said sitting, next to the boy.

"Nothing, really." Matthew said, holding the book against his chest. "It just fell off the shelf."

"I see."

Matthew stood up and placed it on the shelf. He grabbed another book, and sat down next to Gilbert again. Then opened up the front cover of the book. The blonde blushed a bit as Gilbert rubbed against his arm, while turning the page of his book

"Gil."

"Yes, Birdie."

"This is a weird question." Matthew turned and looked at Gilbert. "Do you know your sexual orientation?"

"Uh." The albino looked at him a bit before answering. "Yes, I am gay. My parents hate me for it."

He smiled, laughing a bit.

"How about you Birdie?"

"I'm not sure, but I think I'm bi."

"I see." Gilbert looked out the window. "It's getting dark we got to go."

The two boys stood up, waving to the lady at the front desk before leaving. The wind was colder than it had been. The air was damp and wet. No one was shopping, or playing at the playground. It again felt like a ghost town. The two hopped on their bikes and were off, the three miles back.

Matthew followed Gilbert to his garage to put the bikes away, and after Matthew insisted he can't be left in the dark alone. Gil walked Matthew home with the blonde clinging to him the whole way home, jumping if he heard a stick break or water splashing against a rock.

"Thank you Gilbert."

"You're welcome Birdie."

Matthew turned to walk into his house, but Gilbert pulled him back. Turning him back towards him.

"What I don't get to say goodnight." Gilbert pecked the smaller boy on the cheek. "Gute nacht, Birdie."

He turned and left. Matthew was shocked, but he turned back around and went inside. His Dad was at the table eating dinner for once. The kind that you microwave.

"So how was your day." he asked. "Work was horrible, I got yelled at for complaining that it was my vacation time."

"It was fine, Gil and I went to the library."

"Oh okay. It's fine you went to the library, but I don't like this Gilbert kid."

Matthew rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs. He grabbed Kuma out of his jacket pocket as he walked up the stairs. Having a small conversation with his polar bear, even though he couldn't answer back.

Matthew jumped at the sound of lightning, he hated the sound of thunder. Walking into his room he shut his door, and sat on his bed not bothering to try and fall asleep. He was too scared of that dream, and the thunder to bother to fall asleep tonight. He laid back on his bed, bored, with nothing to do. He slowly looked around his room. The rain went 'pitter patter' on the window pane, but then Matthew could hear a tapping at the window. He crept up to the window, his breath was stuck in his throat. He didn't want to breath. He was scared that his heavy breathing would be would be heard by who or what was outside the window. He held out a shaking hand pulling back the curtain, he quickly yanked it aside. Nothing, nothing was there.

"Matthew." the voice came from behind him, he whipped around. Nothing once again, nothing was there.

"Matthew."

"Leave me alone. Leave me alone. Leave me alone!" Matthew sat on the floor, sobbing, holding his polar bear in his lap. He tried to plug his ears, but the voice was in his head.

"Matthew." He could feel warm damp breath, on the back of his neck. "I've found you Matthew."

The voice called out to him wickedly, he felt like water was going into his lungs. He tried to force it out of his nose. His throat stung, his lungs screamed for oxygen, but were given water instinctively. Matthew's small hands went to his neck. Suddenly, he started coughing water out of his mouth, he coughed until his stomach hurt. It was over, the voice was gone. He looked out the window, the sun slowly shown through the open window. Matthew rushed to the window, shutting it before heading to the bathroom. He reached into his pocket and took out a razor. He pulled up his sleeve, and started to make little cuts up his arms. When he finished, Matthew dabbed the cuts with a towel. He then turned on the sink. Instead of water, blood flowed steadily out of the faucet. The Canadian jumped back, terrified, quickly, he twisted it off. His stomach felt heavy, and he slowly walked to the toilet holding his hair back. Matthew got rid of what was left from the night before, which was virtually nothing. He couldn't stop, 'till his throat burned a bit and he had a horrible taste in his mouth.

Shaking, he walked back out of the bathroom. Quickly shutting the drapes, he wasn't leaving his room at all today. There was a small knock at the door.  
"Matthew? Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Aren't you going to have breakfast before I leave?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay, see you at dinner." Matthew's father said. "Oh if you get hungry, there are leftovers from my dinner last night."

"Okay bye."

Matthew could hear his father's footsteps echo down the stairs. Then he could hear the door open and slam shut behind the man who walked through the door. The Canadian reached into his pocket, and pulled out his cellphone.

_Gilbert: Hey Birdie want to hang out today?_

_Gilbert: Birdie are you still asleep?_

_Gilbert: Hello_

_Gilbert: Hallo, Bonjour, Hola? Anyone home?_

Gilbert had left several messages. Another text came in, as he looked as the previous texts.

_Gilbert: I'm coming over there, don't say I won't be able to get in because your old man doesn't lock the door...That sounded a bit stalkerish..._

Sure enough the door opened, and he could hear footsteps coming up the stairs and down the hallway. Then came a knock at the door, and it opened slowly. Gilbert poked his head through the door.  
"Oh my gosh, Birdie you look like shit."

"Really?"

Matthew's hair was messy from the incident, his eyes were teary and red from the whole thing. His clothes wrinkled, dabbs of blood still were on the Canadian's hand. Gilbert walked up to him, sitting next to him on the bed. He ran his fingers through the shorter boy's hair, detangling the knots in his soft, blonde hair. Also wiped away a few tears that fell from Matthew's eyes.

"What happened?" Gilbert asked, his eyebrows were knit in concern. "Your crying, your hair is a mess, and you're almost as pale as me."

"You won't believe me."

"Why not? Of course I would believe you."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

"I was attacked." He cringed thinking, that Gilbert would judge him. "It happens in my dreams, in my dreams I always drown. Last night, between the thunder and being scared of that dream, I stayed awake. There was tapping at the window, then I started suffocating. The whole time I heard a girl. It always ends when I'm dead, or on the verge of passing out and I cough up water." Matthew started to sob as he went into detail.

Gilbert's crimson orbs were wide, he quickly leaned in and hugged his friend. He rubbed circles onto the boys back, as he cried into Gilberts shirt. The sobs shook his small body.

"Matthew, It's okay." he said patting his back. "Now why don't you change, I'll help you find clothes."

"Okay," Matthew said, sniffling.

The two stood up and began looking for clothes. Gilberts pulled out a black, short-sleeved shirt that had a thin jacket vest.

"N-no I c-can't wear that."

"Why not."

"Because."

"You got to get out of your sweatshirt look the sleeve is damp from you coughing up water."

Matthew looked at his sleeve the red fabric was a deep shade of red Matthew knew that wasn't the water he coughed up.

"Oh no." Matthew said. Running into his bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Matthew what is wrong?! Please open the door!" Gilbert said, knocking on the door.

Matthew lifted up his sleeve, a few of the cuts were a little deep and still bleeding. He couldn't let Gilbert know about it. He would tell Matthew's dad, and his father would ship off Matthew to the insane asylum.

"Birdie please, you're scaring me."

Matthew opened the door, and poked his head out. Gilbert nudged the door open further, and walked in. Matthew reluctantly handed Gilbert his wrists to him. Gilbert looked at the cuts, holding Matthew's hand gently. He grabbed a towel, and pressed against the cuts. Cleaning them up before taking a gauze out of the cabinet, and bandaging the wounds. The albino gave the Canadian a peck on the cheek, and made him promise he would never do it again. Matthew got dressed in the clothes his friend picked out for him and some jeans.

"Can we stay in the house."

"Sure."

"Can you go downstairs and shut the curtains?"

"Yeah, I can do that for you Birdie."

As soon as all the curtains were shut, Matthew went downstairs. One of the windows was open, behind the curtains the air smelled of wet earth and old leaves. Sparrows chirped outside the window, the whole house was dark. Matthew sat down on the couch with Gilbert, who had his eyes closed and was listening to music. Matthew tapped him on the shoulder, to get the albino's attention. Gilbert pulled out a earbud and looked at his friend.

"So you finally came down."

"Yeah, what are you listening to?"

"I really don't know."

Matthew could hear raindrops splash against the roof, and the window. A cold draft slipped through the window, and wrapped around the two boys. Matthew shivered.

"I'm going to close the window." Said Gilbert, standing up quickly, and shutting the window.

He opened the drape slightly to close the window. Matthew could see a flash of light from outside. Gilbert pulled the drapes, and sat back down on the couch with the Canadian. Then, there was a boom of thunder that made Matthew jump, then another, and another. Matthew started to whimper a bit. He felt an arm around him, and Gilbert put a headphone in his ear, music covered the sound up a bit. Gilbert wiped away the Canadian's tears, and turned the music up a notch. Yet, Matthew had a scary feeling that someone else was in the house. Unseen, watching, and waiting. Matthew looked into the shadowy corners of the room. No one was there, but he couldn't rid himself of the feeling or the goose bumps that ran up his arms. He snuggled deeper into Gilberts arms, wrapping his arms around the albino trying not to think about it.

Matthew looked around a bit, the walls seemed to drip a red colour. He thought to himself

'They are only hallucinations, don't freak out.'

"Birdie?" Gilbert asked, taking out his headphone and Matthew's. "Is something wrong?"

"No." He paused. "Yes, but I'm just scared."

"Scared of what?"

"It."

"Okay what is 'It'?"

"I don't know, but 'it' comes to me in my dreams or like last night. Every night since I was little." Matthew's words became hushed as he finished the sentence. "I'm scared it's going to kill me one day."

He started to tear up again, Gilbert removed the boys glasses. He started cleaning them off and wiping the tears away. Attempting to calm the shorter boy down.

"It won't kill you." He said. "'Cause the awesome me is here to protect you."

Matthew looked up at Gilbert. His blue eyes looking into Gilbert's crimson eyes.

"Thanks Gil." Matthew whispered.

After a while Gilbert had fallen asleep, and Matthew laid against his friend, thinking. He didn't want to fall asleep. If he falls asleep, he would have to live a terrible nightmare. Matthew looked over at Gilbert, his head rested on Matthew's shoulder. Gilbert's soft, white hair brushed against his pale skin, his pale lips slightly open. Matthew reached his hand to Gilbert's Ipod, and turned it off. The thunder in the background still scared him, but it would keep him awake.

"Matthew~"

Matthew quickly turned to Gilbert, giving him a nudge. Gilbert's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"What's up Birdie?" He said calmly. "You look like you have seen a ghost."

Thunder rolled as if on cue.

"No, I heard it." Matthew whispered. "It was trying to come and get me again!"

Gilbert comforted the Canadian.

"I'm right here nothing will happen."

**A/N: Sorry guys writers block :( good news I got my computer fixed :) so stories can come out more frequently, thank you for all the comments I think I love this story more than all my others. **

**Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

Gilbert and Matthew sat silently, listening to the pitter patter of the rain hitting the house. Matthew shivered a bit, snuggling into his friends shirt.

"Birdie?" Gilbert said, turning to the Canadian. "I'm soooo bored! Can we please go to my house?"

"No." He whispered. "It's out there waiting for me Gil, I'm scared it will come after you too."

Gilbert looked at his friend, sighing, probably trying to decide what to do.

"Birdie." He said, gently holding the sides of Matthew's face. "As long as I'm here, no one will ever hurt you, and I'm pretty sure that if there is a ghost, it's not coming for me."

Matthew looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with the albino.

"Birdie, don't you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then I will awesomely protect you on the short walk to my house."

Gilbert stood up, helping Matthew up off the couch. The two walked to the door, put their shoes on and walked outside As soon as the rain hit them, they got soaking wet instantly.

"Damn it!" Gil cussed. "I didn't know it was raining that much! Look what the unawesome rain did to my shoes!"

The rain soaked Gilberts white hair, causing it to cling to his head. Matthew looked into the distance. His glasses fogged over, but he could tell it was pouring so heavily that no one would be able to see through the rain.

The two of them quickly ran to Gilbert's house. As they walked in, two towels were thrown at them. Gilbert peeled one off of him and handed it to Matthew, using the other to dry his hair.

"West! Can you please clean my shoes since you're so good at it."

"Nein you are old enough to clean your own shoes."

Matthew put his glasses back on, to meet 'West'. In front of him stood a boy with slicked back, blonde hair and electric, blue eyes. He was muscular, athletic build and tall.

"What!?" Gilbert gasped looking hurt "Come on you should be nice to your big bruder!?"

'Big bruder'? Gilbert looked younger than the boy that stood in front of him. Matthew looked at Gilbert, and back at West no similarity truly. Well maybe the nose, but other than that they were pretty different.

"Matthew, this is my little bruder Ludwig."

"Nice to meet you."

"Yes nice to meet you too, I'm Matthew."

Ludwig quietly stalked off into another room. Gilbert turned to Matthew, signaling for him to follow. The two of them walked into the hall.

"NEIN, NEIN, NEIN!" Gilbert yelled, at the computer trying to flee the best he could.

The screen then popped up, saying game over.

"Damn, I lost." He sat, the controller down he leaned close to the blonde's ear. "But it's because you distracted me."

"Did not." Matthew said, defensively.

Gilbert got out of his chair, and allowed Matthew to take it. He then sat in the chair that Matthew had been sitting in.

Matthew moved down the dark corridor, into a dungeon-like room. He walked around a pond-like area to a door, he opened it and walked into the stairway. Torches were stationed randomly on the way down the stairs, at the end of that there was yet another door.

"How many doors are there?" Matthew asked.

He opened it, continuing, he took out his lantern and walked down the corridor. As he came to a corner, he peered around as Gilbert instructed him to. Finding it to be clear, he walked down the darkened corridor. As he did he heard noises, footsteps,and growling. The music in the background grew intense, he ran in the opposite direction of the noise into a room. Quickly shutting the door and moving a table in front of it. The thing chasing him broke the door in, and the table flew. The monster came out. Game over.

"Well you lasted a little longer than I did." Gilbert said.

"That was horrible Gil!" he said turning angrily. "Why did we have to play that?!"

"Only thing I have." Gilbert smirked. "My Opa said I could only bring one game to the lake house."

The two sat in silence for a bit, before Gilbert said something.

"You are cute when you're scared birdie, kesese!"

"I-I'm not cute."

"Yes you are."

Matthew blushed a few shades of red. He was sure he looked like a tomato, he hid his face in his palms so the other teen wouldn't see the blush.

"You know you actually are way better at the game than I am." Gilbert said, walking over to a corner. "Well considering that you're playing for the first time."

He reached into a bird cage, pulling out a little yellow bird. Setting it on his shoulder.

"Thanks Gil, but you were helping me."

"I know, 'cause I'm that awesome," he said. "Oh by the way this is Gilbird." He said, pointing to the bird. Who was now settled in Gilbert's white hair making a nest.

"Matthew~"

"G-gil did you h-hear that."

"No birdie what's wrong?"

"Matthew~"

"She's here Gil make her go away!"

Matthew curled up in a ball, trying to make the voice go away. Tears dripped down his face, he hated crying in front of Gilbert. Yet he was too scared not to. Gilbert wrapped his arms around the Canadian, to comfort him.

'What am I supposed to do?! Sprinkle holy water all over and yell at it?' Gilbert thought. He was having a hard time trying to comfort his friend, and decide what to do about the problem with ghost. He knew how to handle it but, but he didn't know what to do about the current situation.

Matthew grew quiet. Too quiet. Gilbert looked at Matthew, his hands were shakily held up to his throat. His lips were blue, all in an instant he passed out.

"Damn it!" Gilbert said laying his friend down.

He lifted his chin to open his airway before performing CPR. After a few minutes, he started to cough water out of his mouth, his eyes opened weakly.

"T-thanks Gil." Matthew said weakly coughing again.

Gilbert stood up, offering his hand to the Canadian helping him onto the bed.

"Your welcome, Birdie."

"Gil, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

Matthew looked around, blood was dripping the wall through a small crack. He was freaked out a bit, but then he remembered that it was just a hallucination. He peered at the clock that sat on the nightstand it read six thirty, had he really been there that long?

"Gil I think I need to go home."

Gilbert looked at the time. Matthew looked into his friend's crimson eyes they were quite beautiful. 'Damn what am I thinking!?', Matthew mentally slapped himself. He was bisexual, but he shouldn't be having these thoughts about his friend. What would happen if Matthew found out Gilbert didn't like him. What if Matthew was confused, and didn't really have feelings for the albino. This confused the Canadian, causing his head to hurt.

"You're right, Birdie." Gilbert said, turning back to his friend. "You probably want me to walk you."

"Thanks Gil."

Gilbert walked Matthew home, with Matthew once again clinging to his pale arms. His damp breath was ragged, Gilbert could tell the blonde was scared. When they got to Matthew's house, Gilbert gave him a quick hug and friendly peck on the check before leaving. Matthew waved as he shut the door, praying that Gilbert would be okay on his walk home. He hugged Kuma to his chest, and was just starting to calm down. When there was a knock on the door, expecting Gilbert he ran back to the door.

"Gil-"

Instead of Gilbert there was a girl. Her blonde hair was in tangles, and went to her shoulders. She wore nothing but a ripped nightgown, her eyes were a dull black.

"Mister, I'm cold please help me."

Matthew, not able to speak, handed her his jacket from the coat rack behind him. She smiled widely, as she draped it over her arm. Then in one swift movement, she grabbed Kuma out of Matthew's arms, and started running off with it. Matthew even though he was scared, ran after her as fast as he could. He couldn't keep up, no matter how fast he ran. Tears stung his eyes, restricting his vision for a while. Matthew chased her up the path that Gilbert and him followed earlier, he came to a halt at the cemetery. He walked slowly, he had lost sight of the little girl and Kuma. Then he saw his jacket hanging by it's hood, from the hand of the weeping angel on the edge of the cemetery. Matthew walked slowly to the back, until he was at the angel he grabbed the hoodie, putting it on. Under the angels arm was Kuma, staring at him with his black beady eyes.

"Matthew~"

"NO!"

Sorry for this being such a short chapter :( but I needed to get it finished and I have writers block, Thank you all so much for reviews, the ones you guys have sent me touch my heart, BTW if you know what game I was kind of describing put it in your review and you get a cookie :) Favourite, Follow, Review I love you :) ~TheAmazingEngland

BTW my editor says im too nice so i have to add this: " I hereby dub thy editor, "slow fuckass" for taking a millennium." - those my friends are what she asked me to put (;owo)


	5. Chapter 5

Gilbert sat on his bed restless, he ran his finger down Gilbird's soft back, the bird leaned against his finger loving the attention.

"Gilbird, I'm so bored this is totally unawesome."

Then, Gilbert heard something like sirens, he pulled back the drapes and saw an ambulance pull up at Matthews house, his heart started to beat fast.

'What happened?! He didn't cut to the point he lost a lot of blood did he? God please don't let that be true!' He quickly jumped off his bed causing Gilbird to start freaking out. Gilbert put on his shoes and ran out the door, but the ambulance didn't stop at Matthew's house. Instead it went toward the old cemetery. Stopping right at the edge, a few paramedics jumped out and ran off into the cemetery, one ran toward Matthew's house Gilbert followed as the paramedic walked in the door.

"How did you find him." The paramedic asked

"He wasn't breathing, and he was cut up pretty bad." Matthew's dad answered in a hushed tone

Gilbert walked in, the paramedic looked at him quizzically.

"What is going on?" Gilbert asked concerned "Is Matthew okay?!"

"He's fine." Assured the paramedic

Gilberts furrowed his eyebrows, it was obviously a lie, he turned and ran out of the house to the cemetery letting the door slam shut behind him he ran even if the rain lightly stung his face. He came to the edge of the cemetery taking a breath before continuing, the paramedics were around his friend lifting him onto a stretcher, and had him hooked up to oxygen, he looked horrible, his golden hair was tangled, blood covered his hands and sweatshirt, his pale lips were once again blue. Gilbert knew better than every person there, it had been here and it had attacked Matthew. After the paramedics had left Gilbert was still in the cemetery, near the spot that Matthew had been just a little bit ago, he walked around the angel until something caught his eye, just under the angel's arm was kumajiro, he picked up the stuffed polar bear.

"I wonder what you saw." He said to the bear "Damn I'm starting to act like Birdie talking to stuffed animals and all." He said to himself

Matthew's eyes fluttered open, all he could see is white. 'Where am I!? Am I dead?!' He pulled himself up fast but was pushed back down by gentle hands. He looked up and could make out the outline of a woman with chocolate brown hair,

"Hello matthew, I see you have woken up. Would you like your glasses?" she asked  
"Yes, please." he said quietly "Where am I?"  
"Just at the hospital Matthew." she continued "Your dad found you beat up pretty bad."

The hospital that was the last place he needed to be, what if the staff found out about Matthew's current insomnia? Or what if she attacked him again, or what if one of his hallucinations striked? They would ship him to the mental ward and he wouldn't see Gilbert until it got better, which it probably wouldn't.

'Stop putting yourself down Matthew.' A voice said.

'Don't listen to him Matthew he is lying they will find out and you will never Gil-albino-head again.' A second voice chimed.

'Could you not!' The first voice yelled.  
'Could I not what?' The other laughed.  
"Matthew, you have a visitor, oh yes here are your glasses." She said placing his glasses gently on his face till they rested against the bridge of his nose.  
"Thank you." He said as she walked out.  
Gilbert peeked around the door and shoved something behind his back before fully walking in, he walked to the edge of the bed and leaned down to Matthew.  
"Mattie you look horrible." He said greeting the canadian with a peck on the cheek  
"Thanks Gil I could say the same to you."

Gilbert did look horrible, his eyes were a bit red and puffy and he looked like he hadn't slept in days, Matthew didn't say anything because he knew that the albino was too 'awesome' to actually tell what had really happened.

Then Gilbert pulled out the thing behind his back, kumajiro laid in his hands around his neck was a ribbon. Matthew reached out and gently took the bear from the other boy's hands.

"I fixed him up." Gilbert said as Matthew buried his head into the animals fur. "He was covered in blood when I found him."

Matthew wrapped his arms around the albinos neck and pulled himself into the other's chest, Gilbert smiled and wrapped his arms around Matthew's back.

"Thank you so much Gil." he said  
"You're welcome Birdie."  
Matthew let go of Gilbert and leaned back against his pillow, and held kumajiro in his arms. Gilbert slid into the chair next to the bed, slouching against the back of it he tensed up a bit when footsteps came down the hall, sitting straight up he watched the door, until Matthew's father walked in. He stopped short of Matthew's bed to stare angrily at Gilbert before slicking back a loose hair from in front of his face.  
"Hey Bud how are you?" He asked, grabbing the blonde's hand gently.  
"Good I guess." Matthew answered.  
"That's good, I'm going to the store, do you want anything?"  
"No, I'm fine."

"Okay, see you later." He said, kissing the top of the blonde's head.

As he walked out he looked at Gilbert with a glare once again, 'Sheesh what is this guy's problem with me?' Gilbert wondered, slouching back into his chair as the man exited the room. He looked at Matthew who had already fallen asleep. Gilbert reached over and gently removed the other boy's glasses setting them on the side table, and tucked kuma under Matthew's limp arm. 'I wish I could tell him what he means to me.' Gilbert thought closing his own eyes.

Matthew was back at the lake, was the hospital a dream? Did that all really happen or is this a dream? As thoughts raced through his head he realized he had already walked into the water, his legs seemed to act on their own, now he was chest deep. Something lingered around his ankles, Matthew sniffled a bit and tears started to form in his eyes. He knew his fate, it was all too much for him. What if he couldn't wake up this time? What if they find his cold body in the lonely hospital room and wonder how he drowned in his sleep without leaving his bed. Then, he felt a tug on his leg. He shut his eyes tight preparing himself, and another tug came. He was under the water. As he thrashed, water was forced down his throat. He tried to send it back out- he really did- it burned as it rushed into his lungs. He wanted to scream so bad, his body was numb and weak. Things began to blur and there was a laugh as he blacked out, feeling a dull pain in his arm and then it was all black.  
Matthew shot up and he covered his mouth as he coughed up the water. Gilbert sat up immediately from his sleep and jumped to help the other. When all the water was coughed up or most of it, the Canadian was shaking. Gilbert looked down at the other while comforting him and saw something that shocked him.

"Mattie, what the hell happened to your arm?" He asked looking at the boy. "Who did this and when?"  
Matthew looked hesitantly looked at his arm, marks that looked like a message were carved into the flesh, it was sloppy and unreadable, tears filled the Canadians eyes and he started to stand, Gilbert held his hair back and rubbed circles on the other's back as he threw up the contents of his stomach.  
"Why me Gil?" He cried onto the albino's shoulder. "How come I have to be tortured?"  
"I don't know Mattie, I'm sorry."  
"Matthew~"  
Matthew jumped clinging to the albino. "I can hear her Gil! She's calling my name, she is after me!"  
"No she's not Matthew." Gilbert cooed stroking the blonde's hair "It's going to be okay, I promise."

Gilbert stood taking the blonde with him. "You are just tired." Gilbert said trying to comfort his friend. He sat the Canadian back on the bed. "I'll be right back."

And with that Gilbert walked out, Matthew picked up Kumajiro and hugged him tightly against him, running his fingers across the toys fur.  
"Who are you?" Matthew jumped, who was talking to him? He looked around the room until he settled on the one thing left, kumajiro.  
"I'm Matthew." He said  
"I'm Kumajiro, where is that nice red-eyed kid?"  
"Gilbert?" He asked the bear, who nodded in response "He went to go talk to someone."  
"Oh, I'm hungry, do you have maple syrup?" It asked his eyes looked at him pleadingly

"No I don't"  
"Aw but you smell like maple syrup." Protested the bear "So you must have some."  
Matthew kept trying to explain to the bear how he didn't have any maple syrup, the bear had to stop to ask who he was a few times, but Matthew seemed almost comforted by talking to the bear.  
"Who are you talking to Birdie?" Gilbert asked, walking into the room.  
"Kuma." He replied, holding the bear tightly to his chest.  
Gilbert sat down on the edge of the Canadian's hospital bed and grabbed his hands and held them lightly in his own.  
"Matthew." He said, looking into the boy's eyes. "Kuma can't talk."  
Matthew looked at him, puzzled. Then he looked at the bear, then back at Gilbert.  
"No he was just talking to me."  
"Whatever you do don't talk like that to the nurses." He said, shaking Matthew gently. "If you do, they will think you're mad, and you will never come home."  
"Okay." Matthew said, sadly.

Gilbert sat in Matthew's hospital room for the rest of the day, Matthew fell asleep a few times, more times than not Matthew had a bad dream and he would cough up water. Much to Gilbert's delight he didn't talk about Kuma for the rest of the day, and the nurse also said he could leave once his belongings were packed up.

Gilbert woke up, the morning air drifted into his room from the gap in his window he sat up gently rubbing his eye before tossing off his covers off of himself. Gilbird still was asleep on his perch in the corner. Gilbert yanked on a shirt and tossed a red and black plaid scarf around his neck and walked out slowly shutting the door behind him. He creeped through the hall until he was at the front door he slipped on his shoes and quietly opened the door careful not to wake his brother and Opa. The morning air was foggy as always, giving the forest beyond it an eerie feel. Gilbert dashed to Matthew's house to avoid the rain that started to drizzle and bounce off the leaves. He walked up to the door opening it slowly. He then shut it behind him so it wouldn't slam shut. He walked up the stairs and to Matthew's door. He walked in to find Matthew sitting in his bed trying not to fall asleep.

"Good morning Gil."  
"Matthew you look horrible. Why won't you sleep?" He said, sitting on the end of the bed. "You can get really sick from not sleeping."

"But if I sleep she will get me." He said, looking at Gilbert frantically. "I'm scared."

"Why don't you spend the night at Gilbert's?" A voice added.

Matthew looked down and Gilbert followed his gaze. "I don't know kuma."

"What?" Gilbert asked.

"Kuma suggests that I stay at your house." Matthew whispered quieter than normal with his cheeks dusted with pink.  
"Thats fine." Gilbert said ruffling Matthew's hair. "I just have to notify my opa, then you can stay over."

"Gil-" Matthew asked quietly.  
"What birdie?"  
"What if shes after you, too?" Matthew looked at Gilbert with his eyes full of question and concern.  
"She won't." Gilbert replied 'At least I hope she doesn't. Damn, what am I saying? For all I know it could all be in his mind.'

Gilbert looked across the room to the window. Outside it was still foggy, but it wasn't raining at least, like it had been for the last couple of days. He could see the lake in clear view where the fog had lifted in several spots.  
"Matthew?"

Matthew looked at the albino 'He's being serious. I mean he never calls me Matthew.' He thought.  
"What Gil?"  
"Why are you so afraid of the water?" The question that Matthew had been dreading.  
"I don't really know." He started twirling his thumbs around each other awkwardly. "I guess it started when I was young. I had a brother his name was Alfred, he was the kind of boy you expected to grow up and play for the high school football team, out going, and he was a nice person, but he didn't notice me. My dad didn't notice me that often either. Then one day my dad decided to take us fishing out on a lake when we were on our boat. Alfred moved too fast and knocked the boat over. I almost drowned and through the water I-I could see him struggling." Matthew's eyes began to water "He looked l-like he was in pain, and he reached for me like I could help but I couldn't I was too weak. I-I watched my older brother drown that day. I feel like its my fault that I couldn't help him."

Matthew broke down in sobs, stuffing his face into kuma's fur. The sobs rattled the blonde's small frame violently. Gilbert hugged the Canadian close to him, stroking his hair and shushing him, trying to calm his friend down.  
"It's not your fault Birdie, you couldn't have done anything. You were too young."  
Gilbert on the outside was comforting and loving but on the inside he was thinking about Matthew's story. It sounded realistic but didn't explain this ghost that was following him.

"Matthew?" Matthew's dad walked in and looked at the scene before him "What is going on? Why are you here? And why aren't you asleep, Matthew?"

"I invited him over." Matthew said, slowly looking down to hide his tears from the man in front of him "And I didn't take my pill."  
"Pill?!" Gilbert hissed at Matthew "You didn't tell me about any pills!"  
Matthew's father shook his head "Whatever. Next time, don't invite anyone without asking and you are taking your damn pill tonight." He said angrily, walking back to his room to get ready for work.

"Now tell me about these pills." Gilbert said looking at Matthew.

Matthew looked down "My dad told the nurse I don't ever sleep and she suggested to try to use over the counter sleeping pills and if they don't work, see a doctor." He said. "But I think they make my dreams worse."

"Matthew they are trying to help you."  
"No, they are trying to hurt me. I know it." Matthew whispered distastefully.

"Don't be paranoid. They are trying to help you, your hallucinations will get worse if you don't sleep."

Matthew looked horrified at the very thought of sleep. "If I sleep, she can hurt me," His voice started to tremble and his eyes watered behind his glasses. Gilbert sighed, patting the Canadian's back, attempting to comfort the sad Canadian.  
The Prussian stood up and pulled Matthew to his feet. "How about we go down stairs and make some pancakes?" Matthew smiled weakly and nodded as Gilbert walked him down the stairs to the kitchen. Matthew slowly walked over to the cabinet and grabbed out a mixing bowl. Gilbert went to the fridge and got the needed ingredients before going in search of the flour. Once they had gathered all their ingredients, they started to get to work on making the batter. The two of them messed around a bit, giggling and throwing a pinch of flour at each other till they were each covered in it. Matthew pulled out a pan and placed it on the stove and turned on the heat. He brushed his hand against his arm, still trying to remove the flour.

"Where do you keep spatulas?" Gilbert asked attempting to help.  
"In the third drawer." Matthew pointed out as he poured some batter into the pan. Gilbert handed Matthew the spatula and pretty soon they had a stack of pancakes on each plate. Matthew handed Gilbert some maple syrup to put on his pancakes. He looked at it for a while before turning back to Matthew "Hey Birdie does this stuff taste good?" Matthew was shocked.

"Good?" Matthew asked "It's the key to happiness!" Gilbert looked at the Canadian before smiling and putting the syrup on the pancake "Okay if you say so Birdie."

Gilbert cut a small square out of the pancake, "Oh my gosh Birdie, I swear these are the best pancakes I've ever had."

Matthew blushed, smiling slightly "Thank you Gil."

After they had finished the pancakes, Gilbert was explaining to Matthew how he could eat his pancakes everyday for the rest of his life. Matthew looked at his hands and back to Gilbert, and Gilbert continued his rant, stating the pancakes were almost as awesome as him. Then, Matthew noticed the maple syrup on the corner of the albino's lips.

"G-gil?" Matthew mumbled.

"Yes Birdie."

"You have a bit of-" Matthew sighed, leaning forward and kissing the corner of Gilbert's lips. He pulled away blushing, looking down at his hands. Gilbert smiled.

"Thank you, Matthew."

"Y-you're welcome." He stuttered.

Gilbert stood up and walked to the sink taking the dishes with him, he quickly rinsed them off and placed them in the dishwasher. He moved the curtain aside to look out the window, a hand touched his he turned to see the owner, Matthew stood there looking down at the floor, he removed his hand and Gilbert placed the curtain back.

"What's wrong Birdie?"  
Matthew looked nervously at Gilbert, before grabbing the albino's jacket and kissing him gently. Gilbert smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the Canadian. Their lips parted gently against one another, Matthew's hand moved to the back of Gilbert's head and entangled his fingers in his hair, Matthew brushed his tongue across Gilberts lips. Gilbert slightly opened his mouth, brushing his own tongue against the Canadian's. The albino pulled away gently kissing the corner of the blonde's lips and trailed the kisses down his neck.

"Gil?" Gilbert jumped and let go of the curtain. "Are you ok? You were spacing out." Matthew asked.

"Um, yeah i just didn't sleep very well last night."

"Ok." Matthew said heading into his living room. Gilbert just stood there thinking, 'How was that a dream? It was way too real! But wait...Damn I'm stupid. I obviously have a crush on Matthew. Gilbert Awesome Beilschmidt, you can be a real idiot sometimes.' He shook his head and walked into the living room sitting down next to Matthew, avoiding eye contact to avoid feeling awkward.

"Hey Gil, do you want to play a bored game?"

Gilbert looked at Matthew and smiled. "Sure Birdie." Matthew stood up and walked to a closet and reached up into the top and pulled down candy land.

"Sorry this is all I have."  
"It's fine birdie." Gilbert said sitting on the carpet. He and the Canadian reached for the box and their hands touched for a brief moment before Gilbert pulled away blushing. Matthew looked down and pulled the lid of the box and started unpacking the rest of the game.

They set out the board game, Gilbert picked the red gingerbread man and Matthew picked blue. As Gilbert set his gingerbread man down at the starting square he notice names written on the corner of the board. "Hey Birdie, did you know about this?" Matthew peered down the at the game, he pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.  
On the board were three names James, Madeline, and Edith. Edith was poorly scribbled out with a black crayon but was still visible. "No, but then again this is the first time I've gotten this out." He looked at the names again "James is my dad, I don't know who the others are."

"That's ok, let's just play." Gilbert said smiling but in his head he was thinking 'Why did someone try to blackout Edith's name?'

"Damn it!" Gilbert said as Matthew finished the game first, again. "How come I keep losing!?"  
"I'm just good at this game, I guess." Matthew shrugged.

"Is there even a way to be good at candyland?" Gilbert asked.  
"I don't think so." Matthew laughed as he started packing up the game.  
"God, I love your laugh." Matthew stopped laughing and looked at Gilbert,

"What?" He asked

"Nothing, hey I have to go, James will be home in like five minutes, right?" Gilbert said nervously standing up.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Matthew replied.

Gilbert waved to his friend and walked out the door allowing the screen door to slam behind him again, the rain splashed against his pale skin as he walked across the sand, he looked toward the lake, a figure stood in the water, fog shrouded the person on the lake, Gilbert knew it was a good idea to be on the lake during fog.

"Hey!"

The figure moved, turning toward the sound of Gilbert's voice before turning back and jumping into the dark water. Gilbert passed what he had seen off as a figment of his imagination. There wasn't anyone for miles besides Matthew's family. He continued walking flicking his hair out of his crimson eyes, shoving his hands into his pockets tiredly, he walked up the stairs to the door. opening it enough to stick his head inside the door.

"Opa!" he waited a bit before a reply came.

"Was?"

"Can I take the car?" Gilbert asked

"Ja." His grandfather replied from the other room "Careful though, there are slick spots."  
"Ja, was auch immer." He yelled back reaching in the door grabbing the keys out of the key basket.  
The albino shut the door gently heading back down the stairs, his feet hit the gravel and it crunched under his shoe as he headed toward the garage door. Then he opened the door to a truck, he opened the door and jumped in, he pulled the seat belt over his body and buckled it. He slid the key into the key fob and turned it forward, the car roared to life with a gentle hum. He changed the gear and headed out.

The albino turned the final corner leading him into town, he passed the empty shops, until he came to the library, he parked the truck out front and casually walked into the library.

He walked up to a desk in the back of the library, where a woman whose name tag read Alice peered at him over the rim of her cherry red glasses with emerald green eyes, small freckles stood out upon her nose. She tugged on her tie nervously, her blonde hair fell slightly into her face.

"How can I be of assistance, sir?" She asked politely in a british accent.

"Could you help me find any newspaper articles about paranormal activity or a person named Edith?"

"Sure, love," She said standing up, flattening her skirt and straightening her sweater vest. She walked into a back room motioning for Gilbert to follow her. She walked against the back wall opening up a file cabinet and sorting through the newspaper clippings and documents.

she turned holding a file. "This is what you're looking for." She said, showing him a file labeled 'Unsolved'.

She pulled a chair out of a table against the wall, and pulled out a chair on the opposite end of the table. She sat down and opened the manilla folder, pulling out newspaper clippings, pictures, and documents.

"This was a pretty big case." She started. "A house burst into flames in the middle of the night June of 1986."

Gilbert looked at the blonde intently listening to her story. "No suspects, no witnesses, no evidence of arson, and no bodies."

"No bodies?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes, there was a family that lived at the house, they all perished, there was a girl our age, her body, nor her parent's bodies were found. It's pretty sad really." she said gently running her manicured finger over the picture of a smiling girl. "My mum said there was a candlelight vigil, she was visiting her american cousins during the time." She sighed. "Would you like me to photocopy this for you?"

"Yes please." Gilbert said back.

She quickly placed the documents and newspapers on the copy machine and copied each paper, she grabbed the stapler and stapled the papers together.

"Here." She said handing the papers to him "Enjoy." She said with slight sarcasm as Gilbert took the papers and walked away.

"Thank you, Alice." He smiled as Alice blushed and crossed her arms.

He walked over to the shelves that housed the paranormal books grabbing the one that looked most promising and checked that out.

Gilbert tucked the book and paper under his arm to shield it from the rain as he walked down the steps to the lonely truck, he took out his keys with his free hand and unlocked the drivers side door, he climbed in shaking the water out of his hair before placing the book and papers on the passenger seat and started the car, making his way back home.

A/N sucky chapter with horrible cliffhanger is sucky, sorry I've just been so busy as of late with constant holidays and my love life and depression and all that fun shit. So the chapters will be really slow, I'm going on yet another holiday and School starts a few weeks after I get back.

IM SO SORRY oh btw I have a tumblr it's the same as my TheAmazingEngland

EDIT: I accidentally got some stuff mixed up and stuff so hopefully i fixed it


End file.
